Teoría de los SEIS Grados
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: La teoría de los seis grados de separación es una hipótesis que intenta probar que cualquiera en la Tierra puede estar conectado a cualquier otra persona del planeta a través de una cadena de conocidos que no tiene más de cinco intermediarios (conectando a ambas personas con sólo seis enlaces), algo que se ve representado en la popular frase "el mundo es un pañuelo".
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de mi imaginación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARGUMENTO**

 **.**

 **.**

La teoría de los **seis grados de separación** es una hipótesis que intenta probar que cualquiera en la Tierra puede estar conectado a cualquier otra persona del planeta a través de una cadena de conocidos que no tiene más de cinco intermediarios (conectando a ambas personas con sólo seis enlaces), algo que se ve representado en la popular frase "el mundo es un pañuelo".

.

Según esta teoría, cada persona conoce de media, entre amigos, familiares y compañeros de trabajo o escuela, a unas 100 personas. Si cada uno de esos amigos o conocidos cercanos se relaciona con otras 100 personas, cualquier individuo puede pasar un recado a 10.000 personas más tan sólo pidiendo a un amigo que pase el mensaje a sus amigos.

.

.

.

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

— _Naruto, Hinata-sama esta dispuesta a morir por ti._

.

Otra vez se había quedado dormido en su escritorio y, otra vez, había soñado con la muerte de Neji, su amigo, el genio Hyuga, cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta, Neji se sacrificó por él, pero por ser el amor de Hinata, no por ser un salvador.

.

Neji amaba tanto a Hinata que sacrificó su vida para que él, Naruto, se dignara a voltear a verla, para que se comprometiera a estar con ella. Cuando ella casi muere por protegerlo en la batalla contra Pain, él, el supuesto héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki nunca tuvo los pantalones de responderle, es más, ni siquiera lo recordó, y todo porque Sakura llegó a abrazarlo y esa fue la dicha más grande que una vez sintió.

.

Tenía que dejar ya toda esa tontería, sólo se arruinaba más la vida. Él había elegido a Hinata después de que se dio cuenta del amor de ella por el genjutsu de aquél sujeto de la luna, el sentir que perdería el único amor que siempre fue destinado para él, le hizo sentir asustado y con miedo por primera vez. La vio tan frágil y hermosa. La amaba sin duda, pero algo estaba sucediendo.

.

Hinata no era la misma. Boruto ya se lo había hecho notar.

— _Mamá está distraída, ajena, suspira por todo, ¿qué le hiciste viejo? Seguramente es tu culpa por no estar nunca en casa. A mi ya no me importas viejo._

.

Cómo le habían dolido esas palabras de su hijo, su sangre, su reflejo. Cuándo es que se había convertido en un hombre aburrido, su sueño de ser Hokage no había sido más que una ilusión, era lo que tanto había anhelado, el reconocimiento de la aldea, tener una familia pero aun así algo faltaba, quizás, dentro de todo, el no haber conseguido la única cosa que deseaba le impedía cerrar ese círculo maldito del destino.

.

.

Sakura, su querida amiga, obsesionada con un hombre que no está con ella, que tuvo que perseguir y sabrá Dios que tuvo que hacer para engendrar a la única hija que tuvieron.

.

Persiguiéndolo como siempre lo hizo, perdió su dignidad. Y cómo la había amado él, porque a pesar de que ella le dijera que únicamente fue una tonta rivalidad con su amigo-enemigo, él bien sabía que nunca fue así, él, el séptimo, hubiera dado la vida por ella, por su Sakura-chan, aquella que le impulsó a su ahora esposa a declarársele y claro que por mucho, Hinata había superado sus expectativas de lo que era una madre y una esposa. Convirtiéndose, Hinata, en una mujer fuerte, digna y conservando esa elegancia de su familia.

.

Sin embargo, ese dolor al ver a su Sakura, convertida en una mujer sola, criando a una hija sola, aferrada a algo inexistente, le causaba mucho dolor e impotencia, porque nadie, excepto Sakura evidentemente, podría evitar darse cuenta de que Sasuke, en lo que menos piensa, es en ella.

.

.

Sasuke, su hermano, su amigo y enemigo. Cuánto luchó por regresarlo al camino que él creía correcto, ahora se arrepentía, quizás si él, Naruto, le hubiese dejado en libertad, Sasuke hubiera encontrado su camino y un verdadero amor, pero ahora, Sasuke prefería vivir viajando, investigando o buscando cualquier pretexto para no estar en Konoha, sin duda, él no consideraba ese lugar como su hogar, a pesar de que ahí se encontrará su única descendiente.

.

Cómo era posible que aquel hombre que moría por restablecer su clan, su apellido, únicamente hubiera tenido una sola hija, que al casarse en el futuro perdería ese apellido y, sin duda su kekkei genkai se extinguiría con el tiempo y las mezclas.

.

¿Qué extraño? Por qué de pensar en su Hinata-chan, se habían ido sus pensamientos hasta Sasuke.

.

Es mejor ir a casa, se dijo, ha sido demasiada reflexión, y quiero ir a ese lugar, donde tengo una hija que me ama, un hijo que a pesar de todo me busca y, por todos los dioses, ver a esa mujer hermosa que siempre me espera con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

.

Caminando por las calles de la aldea que tanto amo y he jurado proteger, me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado la vida desde que era un niño al hombre que ahora soy.

.

Llegar por fin a casa es un deleite, cuantas veces he preferido quedarme a dormir en la oficina, evitando disfrutar mi vida marital sólo por la culpa que he sentido por la vida de Sasuke, me he adjudicado sus deseos de estar fuera como si fuese algo que yo le haya pedido.

.

Claro que hay misiones, pero no de años y años lejos de la familia.

.

.

Pero ya no más, quiero recuperar lo mío, lo que esta vida me dio, y ser feliz y hacer feliz a los que me aman.

.

Todo está oscuro, paso primero a la habitación de mi bella Himawari; tan dulce y auténtica, con su carácter noble y su impresionante fuerza. Le doy un beso en la frente y sonrió al escucharle susurrar mi nombre. Amo a esa pequeña.

.

Boruto esta desparramado en su cama, su habitación ordenada a pesar de ser un jovencito, sin duda eso lo sacó de su madre. Le digo un —te amo hijo —, y soy feliz al verle sonreír, me tranquiliza que me escuche en sueños, o bueno, eso quiero pensar.

.

Finalmente, llego a mi recámara, la silueta perfecta de mi esposa reposando es hermosa, Dios, cómo he podido perderme de tanto, será que en verdad únicamente he vivido lamentándome por otros en lugar de aprovechar lo que se me ha dado con tanto sacrificio.

.

Mi querido amigo y genio, Neji Hyuga, te hablo a ti mientras me recuesto a un lado de ella, de la mujer que tengo a causa de tu sacrificio, perdóname por no haber estado al pendiente de Hinata, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, ahora no la descuidaré por lo que resta de mi vida.

.

Respiro su aroma mientras pierdo la noción gracias al cansancio, entre penumbras, escucho algo en mi cabeza. Que me dice…

 _Ya es tarde._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de mi imaginación**

 **.**

 **Mi querida beta es Shaoran28, mi hermanita y amiga... gracias por tu apoyo y ayudarme con mis locuras**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, follows y fans... de corazón espero les siga gustando esta historia que está siendo escrita con el alma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Yo sólo quería que tú fueras feliz.—_

.

Hacía días que no he podido dejar de soñar con Neji. Desde entonces me la he pasado imaginando otro escenario de mi vida. Si en lugar de haberme casado con el hombre que admiraba y creía amar desde la niñez; si Neji no hubiera muerto, estaría casada con él.

.

Neji era frío, serio, reservado. Con los demás. Conmigo, Neji era otra cosa. Cómo me arrepiento de no haber visto cómo los ojos de Neji se iluminaban con sólo verme, como su hermosa sonrisa se presentaba cuando estábamos juntos, si ni siquiera a Ten Ten que había sido su compañera de equipo le sonreía como lo hacía conmigo.

.

¿Por qué no lo valoré?

.

Sin duda, el clan ya estaría unificado, la segunda rama desaparecido dejando atrás todas las diferencias como una época oscura que no retornaría, y yo… Yo sin duda hubiera aprendido a amar a mi querido Neji como sólo él, se lo merecía.

.

Aun recuerdo tan claramente el rostro de Neji mientras su vida se extinguía a cada segundo frente a mi. Las palabras dirigidas a Naruto eran palabras para mi, sus palabras que me confesaban el amor que yo no pude ver.

.

— _Tu vida ya sólo, no es tuya—_

.

No se refería a mi vida, a la vida de la heredera Hyūga. Neji hablaba de que su espíritu me amaría por medio de Naruto, pero no ha sido así.

.

—Oh mi querido Neji, perdóname por haber sido una tonta ciega que no te valoró como realmente merecías.

.

Las lágrimas quieren inundar mis ojos, pero tengo que ser fuerte, Boruto no tardará en bajar para irse a la academia, si algo no me puedo permitir es que ellos sufran a causa de mis errores. De mi debilidad.

.

Siempre trato de despedirme de ellos con una sonrisa que les diga cuánto los amo. Y que de ellos jamás podría arrepentirme.

.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar, que si en ese momento. En que vi cómo después de la batalla con Pain, como después de haberme confesado, Naruto se olvidó de mí y de mis palabras, palabras que salieron después de años de vivir con ese sentimiento en mí ser . Y si yo, debí ver, cómo su rostro se iluminó cuando Sakura se acercó y le abrazó. Debí ver que esos luceros azules nunca me miraron, como lo hacía con ella.

.

Yo debí haber sido digna, y hacerme un lado. Digna como la noble que soy, mostrar carácter como muchas veces me recriminó mi padre. Todo ahora sería diferente. Y probablemente yo sería feliz.

.

He incluso mi mente no puedo dejar de pensar, en cómo por primera vez unos ojos ajenos se fijaron en mí, yo una oportunidad, cuando Toneri quería estar conmigo. Por supuesto, que jamás hubiera permitido que se quedara con los ojos de Hanabi, incluso hubiera tratado de hacerle ver su error y estar a su lado, si mi capricho no hubiese sido mayor. Porque hasta a veces siento que, hasta con él sería una mujer plena.

.

En cambio, ahora ¿Que soy? Solo una mujer patética.

.

Una mujer que dejó de entrenar, que perdió su deseo de ser reconocida por su propio padre, que perdió sus ilusiones por esperar a su amado esposo hasta que llegara a casa. Si bien era el caso. Pues en ocasiones un clon ha llegado para avisarme que se quedaría en la oficina por tanto trabajo. Y así cada vez la desilusión se fue apoderando de mí, hasta convertirse en apatía.

.

Ya no esperaba a Naruto, ahora sólo acuesto a mis hijos, los atiendo, los cuidos, los amo. Me siento tan frustrada. No como madre, porque jamás cambiaría a mis hijos por nada, ni nadie. Sino como mujer. No me siento deseada, plena, satisfecha. Mi vida es aburrida, monótona. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que es mi castigo. Que es el precio que tenía que pagar por mi egoísmo y por mi absurda confusión. Ahora, me he convertido en una mujer que suspira en todo momento, me la paso pensando en cómo nada resultó ser como en mis sueños. Que por mi amor egoísta probablemente privé a mi querido rubio, de conquistar a la mujer que él realmente amaba.

.

Sakura Haruno.

.

Esa mujer que tan amable fue conmigo en la juventud, que me aconsejaba para que me le declarara a Naruto. Sin embargo, ahora no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez nos utilizamos mutuamente, para llegar a nuestros respectivos objetivos, ya que al estar yo casada con Naruto, ya nadie se sentiría mal por estar con la mujer que alguna vez él amó.

.

¿No es así?

.

Y Sakura, al quedar libre, podría conquistar al hombre del que siempre estuvo encaprichada. No enamorada. Si yo lo sé muy bien, porque sentí lo mismo por Naruto. Confundí amor con admiración. Y perdí lo más por lo menos.

.

Todo este tiempo, he observado como la flor de cerezo se marchita al igual que yo. A perdido esa vitalidad que la caracterizaba y hasta me recuerda a como yo solía ser. No que yo hubiera cambiado mucho, pero me siento más segura y sé lo que busco y quiero como mujer.

.

Pero ella, Sakura, se ha dejado marchitar por un hombre que prefiere estar lejos, que con ella y con su hija. Varias veces escuché a Naruto decirle a su amigo que se quedara en la aldea un tiempo, y cómo éste rechazaba cada vez que le mencionaba la propuesta.

.

Ahora, parece ser que se ha instalado en la aldea, pero por lo que he escuchado de parte de Ino, cuando he pasado por su floristería, Sakura es infeliz, Sasuke no le pone mucha atención y cada uno está ensimismado en sus ocupaciones.

.

Tal como Naruto y yo.

.

En qué momento nos convertimos en personas tan egoístas y aburridas. Perdimos nuestros sueños y objetivos.

.

Y sobretodo, esas ganas de amar.

.

—Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela. — Brinco por la repentina presencia de mi hijo. Ese niño rubio de ojos azules, al cual he aferrado mis sentimientos. Lo amo tanto.

.

—Boruto, no olvides tu almuerzo—lo alcanzó para darle lo que le preparé, —Y no quiero quejas sobre tu comportamiento, ¿entendido? —Lo veo asentir con esa cara inocente que conozco tan bien, tan travieso y hermoso. Tan parecido a su padre, pero a la vez, tan independiente y fuerte, lo que me lleva a recordar al hombre con el que estaba terminando mis cavilaciones.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora mentor de mi hijo. Nunca me hubiera imaginado pensar que sucedería. Yo nunca observe al aquél entonces, el último Uchiha. Ni de jóvenes me interesó, y la única vez que hemos intercambiado palabras, fue aquella en la que Sasuke vino a buscar a Naruto aquí a la casa, Boruto lo recibió confundiéndolo con su padre y quedó impresionado con él.

.

Y ahora, Boruto es feliz con Sasuke, siempre llega contento de sus entrenamientos con él, platica emociona lo que aprende de él cada vez que se ven. De lo interesante que es y que de grande su sueño es ser como su maestro.

.

A veces, él solía acompañarlo, y nos saludamos cortésmente, es un hombre maduro, con una tristeza plantada en sus ojos negros que me hacen sentir identificada con él.

.

Un hombre con una carga muy pesada, con pecados, como todos. Y que se ha ganado mi estima, gracias a la felicidad y atención que le concede a mi hijo.

.

Sin duda, qué curiosa es la vida.

.

Ahora que lo pienso, cómo es que de pensar en Neji, me llevó a pensar en Naruto, quien me recordó a Sakura y, finalmente llegué a Boruto y Sasuke.

.

La vida está llena de sorpresas. Quién pensaría que…

.

Suena la estufa, el té ya está listo y las galletas dulces y saladas también. Estoy por entrar a la cocina cuando veo su sombra tan puntual en la puerta, el timbre suena. Una sonrisa brota de mi rostro sin que pueda evitarlo.

.

Sin duda…

.

He aprendido a reconocer su silueta. Y ha reconocer que es capaz de hacer brotar una sonrisa en mí, con su presencia.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 02

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de mi imaginación**

 **.**

 **Mi querida beta es Shaoran28, mi hermanita y amiga... gracias por tu apoyo y ayudarme con mis locuras**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, follows y fans... de corazón espero les siga gustando esta historia que está siendo escrita con el alma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Gracias._

 _._

Otra vez soñando despierta, recordando cuando Sasuke le dio ese golpecito 'de amor' en la frente.

.

¡Por Dios! ¿Podría ser más estúpida?

Años deseando que aquél hombre me amara, sin embargo, nada de lo que he hecho ha sido suficiente. Le he dado una hija y aún así nunca he podido obtener que ese hombre se quedara a mi lado, o que simplemente me mirara con intenso amos, pero solo he recibido agradecimiento de su parte.

He trabajado sin medida, he fundado mi propio hospital, soy reconocida, por todos menos por él.

Tengo una hija, a su hija, y sin embargo, sólo tiene ojos para ella. No estoy celosa de mi propia hija, soy feliz de que mínimo, aunque hayan sido después de 12 años, ahora Sasuke éste más cerca de ella. Pero cada vez está más alejado de mí.

Mi hija es idéntica a su padre, en cuanto al físico, pero gracias a Dios su esencia es ligeramente parecida más a la mía, aunque no tan ingenua en los temas del amor, como yo. Aunque temo que esté enamorada del hijo de Naruto, quien tiene una personalidad tan parecida a la de Sasuke, que únicamente temo que ella no sufra lo que yo he sufrido, no se aferré como yo lo he hecho.

Tan absurda, tan patética, tan soñadora.

Ojalá mi hija sepa elegir a un hombre que la haga sentir plena, algo que yo, su madre, no logré.

.

En ocasiones pienso que quizás, si yo hubiese elegido a Naruto como compañero de vida, otro cantar había sido mi destino, pero cada vez que llego a encontrarme con él, me doy cuenta de que también ha perdido esa chispa que tanto le caracterizaba, presiento que al haber crecido sin sus padres, y al obsesionarse por ser reconocido por la aldea, ahora los ha acogido como su familia, sin embargo, está descuidando a la suya.

A veces me siento culpable, cuando me encuentro con Hinata, al verla amando a sus hijos, así como yo amo a mi hija, y sin embargo, abandonadas por aquellos hombres por los que casi perdimos la vida. Es inevitable no pensar en Neji, quien se sacrificó, a quien yo no le pude ayudar, ni sanar, y al darme cuenta del gran amor que le tuvo a Hinata, como para sacrificar su amor por proteger al hombre que Hinata amaba.

Siento un poco de envidia al saber que ella fue tan amada por un hombre, me pregunto si yo he sido amada así. Si fue por Naruto, me arrepiento de no haberle correspondido, sin embargo, creo que si le hubiera elegido seríamos infelices, siempre hubiera estado la sombra de Sasuke en nuestras vidas.

Quizás mi verdadero amor siempre estuvo en otra parte y yo por ciega e infantil y terca, nunca me di la oportunidad de esperar a encontrarlo; Ino y Sai son un matrimonio adorable, él siempre en casa con su esposa y su hijo, quién diría que ese chico a quien no le enseñaron a amar, sería tan perfecto como hombre de familia. Envidio a Ino un poco.

Pienso en Hinata, la princesa Hyuga, tal vez si yo no lo hubiera presionado, ella tal vez hubiera sido más feliz con otra persona, pero ahí voy yo a "ayudarle", alentándola para que se le declarara a Naruto; probablemente fui muy egoísta y aproveché la oportunidad para quitarme de encima a mi amigo, creyendo que así Sasuke me correspondería con libertad, sin embargo, sólo me dio un acostón, ante el despertar hormonal y a la incitación que le di, no teníamos nada que perder, estábamos solos, yo lo seguí y acosé como siempre, él solo cumplió con su necesidad física y con su deseo de restablecer su clan.

Pero tuvimos una hija, nuestra hija que casándose perderá el apellido Uchiha. Y ni así, él quiso volver a tocarme.

.

.

Con el tiempo, siento que he madurado, o ¿me he apagado? Ya no queda nada de la antigua Sakura, alegre, peleonera, defensiva. Ya no soy una mujer vivaz. Por Dios, hasta destruí mi propia casa. Sí, mi casa. Porque Sasuke, mi "esposo" no da ni un peso por mantenernos. LA destruí por una pregunta que lógicamente mi hija en algún momento me iba a hacer. Y reaccioné como una estúpida por no saber responder nada, le mentí diciéndole que no recordaba si su padre usaba lentes. Por Dios, si sabía todo de él. Pero como confesarle que su padre había huído pidiendo misiones para estar lejos de mí.

Estoy tan cansada de fingir que creo que Sasuke me ama. Sé que se preocupa por mi, obvio, soy la madre de su hija, su amiga desde la infancia, hay cariño. Pero no hay amor. ¿Estoy unida al Uchiha? Claro, por Sarada, y a veces siento que la vez en que la concebimos fue por medio de un genjutso de tan extraña que fue.

Una risa brota de mis pálidos labios. No era descabellada la posibilidad, ya que después de esa noche, el antes último de los Uchiha no me volvió a tocar.

Pero me repito siempre. Mínimo que ahora está más cerca de Sarada. Aunque siendo honesta, su atención se ha visto dividida, ahora que entrena al hijo de Naruto.

Boruto.

Ese chico lo ama, admira a Sasuke, quiere ser como él. Se nota la admiración que le tiene. Y Sasuke… Sasuke lo quiere, lo acompaña y deja en su casa, como si el chico pudiera perderse, sonríe cuando está a su lado.

Es feliz con él.

.

.

Últimamente, Sasuke es otro, un hombre más relajado, más contento, tal vez podría decir que feliz. Como si hubiera encontrado por fin su camino, su lugar. Siempre me ha parecido obvio que antes no sentía a Konoha como su hogar, a pesar de que estuviéramos Sarada y yo aquí, en una casa atiborrada del símbolo del clan Uchiha. Aún así, estando nosotras aquí, él seguía vagando buscando su lugar.

Pero ahora, es tranquilo, calmo. Probablemente sea porque se ha identificado con Boruto, ese niño le a dado una razón para seguir, sin vagar, sólo permanecer. Permanecer en Konoha, permanecer en casa. No dormimos en la misma habitación. Sólo somos compañeros de casa y padre de una niña de doce años.

Por eso es que estoy verdaderamente segura de que todo es gracias al hijo de Naruto, ese chico le ha regresado la ilusión. A veces me pregunto, si Sasuke hubiera deseado que ese chico fuera su hijo. No, me equivoco.

Sasuke, desea que ese chico hubiera sido su hijo, de él y de…

No.

Detengo mis pensamientos, no creo que Sasuke esté interesado en… ¿O sí?

Vaya, creo que estar tanto tiempo en el hospital y ahorita estar cubriendo el turno nocturno me esta provocando estúpidas divagaciones. Pero si soy honesta.

¿Por qué Sasuke siempre está con Boruto aunque no siempre sea por entrenar?

¿Por qué le acompaña a casa, cómo si ese chico pudiera perderse o fuera débil? No, Boruto no es débil. De eso no hay duda, entonces…

.

.

—Doctora Haruno.—una joven enfermera me saca da mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre Tami? —observó como me entrega varios documentos, los observo y son los formularios que envía el Hokage para ayudar a los ninjas a 'reponer' algunas partes de su cuerpo, extremidades perdidas en las misiones.

Empiezo a checarlas para realizar un organigrama y ver quienes necesitan células de Hashirama, y quienes prótesis u otro tipo de tratamiento. La mayoría son de ninjas poco conocidos, supongo que nuevos… Un momento… Mi vaso con café resbala de mi mano, no puedo parpadear.

 _¿Se encuentra bien, Doctora Haruno?_

Escucho a lo lejos la voz preocupada de Tami, no puedo reaccionar. Una orden directa del Séptimo, que esa persona debía ser atendida a la brevedad.

¿Por qué rayos, después de tanto tiempo pide el reemplazo de su extremidad perdida en aquella batalla? ¿Por qué esa necesidad ahora de ser un hombre 'completo'? ¿Por qué ahora quería devuelta su brazo izquierdo?

.

En el último formulario, estaba su nombre. Con su letra, su firma… Su autorización.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
